


My Business, Your Pleasure

by fuukonomiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko
Summary: Trafalgar Law and Monet engage in play. Whose business was it? Whose pleasure was to be had?Originally published on Fanfiction dot net by me on July 20, 2013.
Relationships: Monet/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 1





	My Business, Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> July 20, 2013
> 
> Published today 1/30/2021 unadulterated from its first incarnation.  
> aka as an excuse to put Trafalgar Law in a smut fic.
> 
> I used Monet mostly because they had a tiny bit of history. Plus it's easier than creating an OC (always worried about creating one of those without having to make a Mary Sue, which I hate with a passion). Or getting him involved with Nico Robin (also because I ship her with Zoro, ha!) I was also inspired by some very sexy Law/Monet artwork out there, also easier to find than Law/Robin ones.
> 
> So here goes. Pardon me if there is a bit (or a lot….LMAO) of OOC-ness. I try not to, but we always need banter material and Lord knows Oda-sensei is not exactly one for One Piece romance.
> 
> All standard disclaimers apply. I have no claims/rights over One Piece, its characters etcetera, etcetera. They are all properties of Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever else. This fic is written strictly for smutty entertainment purposes only.

Trafalgar Law was many things. Oblivious was not one of them.

He had noticed her before Caesar Clown even acknowledged her presence in the room. After all, how many green haired women are there in the world? Hell the only one he knew who sported the same hue on his head was the swordsman from the Straw Hats. And he wasn't even female.

It had to be her.

He knew who she was, who she had served, whose orders she used to scramble to get done. After all, at one point in their crisscrossed lives they were following the same captain. What she was doing here with the mad scientist was none of his business and he had no intention of finding out. He had his own agenda and had no plans of knowing hers.

It was a funny coincidence though.

Yes he did know her. Back when they were both in the springs of their youth, wide-eyed but far from innocent…well, he was anyway. She was a naïve young thing, eager to please and carry out Doflamingo's trifle wishes. She had looked a little out of place in his crew, but tried to fit in as much as she could. He wondered why she was even there in the first place but he never talked to her long enough to know. He didn't ask questions, preferring to sit back and observe from a distance. Did she catch his eye? In a way, yes she did. She was beautiful and he was only a red blooded male. Did he go out of his way to charm her off her socks? No. He was way too preoccupied with honing his craft. That however, didn't stop them one intoxicated night when they both had their guards down. He was on night watch, she had wandered on deck, almost falling into the cold seas as it was her first taste of alcohol that she only imbibed out of a dare. He held his own quite well, she did not. He almost didn't make it to save her when she just about went sailing off the railing when some waves chose at the moment to whip their ship the opposite direction. She fell clumsily into his arms, yanking part of his hooded shirt in the process and almost strangling him. He was cussing at her, in turn she was giggling in the middle of her gratitude.

"You're cute." She murmured a little too dangerously close to his mouth as he tried to move away from her alcohol-scented breath.

"Go to bed Monet-ya." He lectured as he picked her up gracelessly like a sack of potatoes before tossing her upon her bed, in a small space under the deck that she called her quarters.

"Law…." She had grabbed the edge of his shirt before he could walk very far.

No he was not oblivious, not at all.

Not to the ivory skin and the supple curves it covered, or the glorious mounds they formed on her chest, rising into luscious pink peaks that invited his touch. When the last of what covered her modesty was divested, Trafalgar Law admitted something to himself that day. That he was only human too.

Human and prone to mistakes and weaknesses….and when he found out that he was her first…that didn't make him feel any better.

She didn't seem to care though. Through the tears and the lustful noises she made when he finally claimed her, she voiced anything but regret.

That was not the last time either.

It wasn't like she went out of her way to seduce him. It wouldn't have worked anyway. He was youthful…sure, he had his carnal needs most certainly…but he knew boundaries. Theirs was not one to be crossed on purpose. One way or another, however, they found themselves entangled in cheap sheets, clothes barely off their person and making sinful sounds that died in the crashing of the angry sea against their ship. There was pleasurable sensation, no doubt. But there were no real feelings….not that they have acknowledged or made to surface at least. Theirs seemed to be a shared lust, because they were young and enjoyed each other's physical company. That was it. She didn't shed a tear when he had betrayed the master and made his own path into the world. Nor did he feel any attachment when he finally left the crew. It was done and over with as soon as it had begun.

Now here they are.

Monet lifted her glasses to take a slow, measuring look at the man Caesar was talking to.

My, my…he hasn't changed much.

He was still the man she remembered dragging into her bed one crazy night when she had been inebriated enough to let her inhibitions down. Still remembering the lean, muscled frame that towered over her… oh but she had been so wanton that night, the intoxication making her do things she only envisioned in her head when she was alone and thinking about the attractive surgeon of death. She had the biggest schoolgirl crush on him then, as he had been everything that her mother had warned her about in her misguided youth. Monet never had trouble attracting men, but she never enjoyed their attention or lavish praises. She didn't want or need their calf-eyed stares or lecherous remarks. But he…he was different. She could tell the first time he laid his calloused, talented hands on her heated skin. He had been gentle and very attentive to the movements that excited her. She was clumsy and inexperienced but she tried to please him as much he did her. Monet wondered if he could tell she was shaking and quite nervous when he finally possessed her. The pain had been momentary, and the pleasure lasted longer. It was an experience she would remember, and hoped would occur yet again.

She tried not to be upset when he had left and turned their back upon the master. She hid it well. Feelings were something a pirate didn't nurse and certainly were not welcome amongst their ranks. And as the years gone by those feelings seemed to have faded into nothingness as she became more and more engaged in the path of life she had chosen.

Fate had some way of playing jokes. She was sure this was one of them.

He had stepped closer to her as though visibly measuring her and how he was about to carry on the deal he made with Caesar. His gaze was blank, as it always had been. Though this was nothing but another chore he had to do.

Monet was a little disappointed.

She sighed as she turned about and put her hands on the edge of her tank top. She was about to lift it and expose her chest when her boss' voice bellowed at them.

"Not here, you little tart!" Caesar cried as she hastily pulled her top down. "There are plenty of rooms around! Go do it elsewhere. Just give it to me when you're done." He barked as he motioned to leave the room. "Dammit I hear something." He floated about, leaving the two former crewmates standing there.

"It shouldn't hurt." Law posed to call upon his devil fruit powers when Monet raised a hand.

"Law…" she spoke in a tone that somehow vaguely reminded him of her in the throes of their forbidden acts. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose.

It wasn't going to work.

He smirked.

"Cold feet?" he asked as he lifted a brow. "It's not as bad as you think."

"How are you?" she tilted her head, deliberately ignoring his remark. The movement brushed her long, green hair to the side, exposing a part of her neck that used to be one of his favorite erogenous spots. Monet seemed to remember this, how he used to make her squeal by biting on it, her giggles fueling him more than stopping him from doing such a thing.

"Peachy." He replied tartly. "Hold still….unless you want me to take part of your lung too."

She gasped, instinctively crossing her arms across her chest and somewhat backing off. Which was pointless really since it was a desk against the wall behind her. "I'm just trying to make small talk." She protested before speaking again. "Then again, you've always been a man of few words."

"Tell me something I don't know." He pulled back a little. He decided against forcing himself upon her, even though that was nothing that required much effort. Perhaps he'd let her play her game for a little while. This could after all, get a little amusing.

Monet placed her hands on her knees once she knew he wasn't going to just jump and rip her heart off her chest. "You're a captain now too huh?" she said. "I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nice to not have to follow orders."

She frowned at the obvious dig at her. Monet wanted to wipe the smug look off his handsome face.

"Very funny." She replied annoyingly. She hopped down her perch and proceeded to lift her top to let him do the dirty deed and get it over with.

"You don't have to take it off." He motioned before she completely got the blouse off her head.

"I happen to like this shirt." She replied. "I don't want you burning holes in it." Beneath the clothing she had been wearing a nude push-up bra which added contours to her already well-shaped chest. "And if you haven't noticed, Punk Hazard isn't exactly a shopping mecca so I don't have a massive wardrobe to choose from."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. He was about to call for "room" when he noticed that the woman before him began to tremble.

Goddamnit. What now?

He paused, a little irritated that she was making this so difficult.

"Monet-ya this isn't going to hurt nor is it going to take very long."

Hearing her name on his lips called upon memories for the green-haired woman. She remembered all too well when he would say that. Typically when she was trailing kisses down his magnificent tanned body, tracing a path with her tongue and bestowing upon his aroused endowment little tricks she had read about in smutty reading materials she would come across in several of their journeys. He seemed to enjoy the ministrations of her mouth when he would entangle his fingers in her thick locks, and when he spoke her name it sounded all too like a spell that bedazzled her.

Monet passed a tongue on her dry lips, trying to dispel those thoughts and concentrating on the task at hand.

Now if only she would stop shaking.

"I just haven't had my heart taken from me before." She laughed a little nervously. "Well, not literally."

"Relax." A part of him tried to calm her down a little. That was a little unlike him to do so. But perhaps their brief history, however short and of little significance it was, made him feel just a little more sympathetic towards her. Just a bit. After all, this was not the same ingénue he had bedded in the past. She had years of experience behind her and most likely, an evolution of character that says she wasn't the same woman at all.

"Room." He spoke, as delaying this further was completely nonsensical. A dome of light surrounded them as the surgeon of death prepared to capture that living, beating organ off her chest. She was still trembling there despite his reassurances.

"Wait!" she spoke all too loudly as his fingers stopped within a fraction of her left chest. She had grabbed hold of his wrist…which rather puzzled Law as no one had ever stopped him from getting the deed done. He wondered if all her anxiety over this trivial thing had made him stop at his own accord. Her fingers buried deeply on the flesh of his wrist, and although she didn't visibly look petrified, he could tell she was.

Monet didn't know what possessed her to be this anxiety ridden as she is now. Was it seeing him again? Was it the memories he evoked? Surely it was something silly. She was never one to carry out orders with hesitation. She wondered if it had been anyone other than Trafalgar Law who was doing this to her she would be perfectly still and agreeable.

The man drove her nuts.

He did back then and he was likely doing it now. She really shouldn't be affected by this, of all the ridiculous times! She reminded herself that all they had was a physical relationship. A mere sating of the needs of the flesh. They just happened to have some amazing sexual chemistry in their youth, and that was all there was to it.

Right?

"Be gentle…" she murmured as she loosened her grip on his wrist and allowing the palm of his hand rest upon her left breast. She reached out to pull him a little closer to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Law's eyes diverted towards where his palm rested on the top mound of her breast. He could feel her heart racing erratically beneath her skin. His gaze then moved to the amber of her eyes and in them he could see the same fire that was aflame so many years ago. One that would light up in his presence, one that burned when he would systematically kiss every piece of exposed flesh he uncovered while undressing her.

Monet didn't wait for him to object. She tipped her face upwards towards him and placed her hands on his warm cheeks. She planted a soft, tender kiss on his lips. A fleeting one, not so much asking for it to be reciprocated, just a small one indicating that he lit a fire inside of her, one that she had thought had died a long time ago when he last set foot aboard their lofty ship.

Law's hands went to his sides, the one holding his sword tightening up a little. His gaze lowering but indicated nothing…whether she displeased him or had the opposite effect…she truly couldn't tell.

"You understand I don't trust you." He said, his head tilting up to meet her questioning looks.

"Touche." She said. "That's not necessary in this situation…is it?"

She pushed a panel under the desk which opened an enclave behind her. It was obviously her quarters, given the well-made feminine bed and bureau in it. Monet turned about and headed for it, in the process kicking her heels to the side and discarding her skirt before walking towards her room. Underneath her outfit she had red silk panties on that hugged the rounded shape of her derriere. She tossed her hair and gave the surgeon of death a come-hither look that was all too familiar to him.

"You want my heart? Come and get it…"

Law could have done it without all these theatrics. It was a simple gesture to create the surgical sphere, motion to her left precordium and take her heart out without so much as a gasp from her. Monet was no match for him, physically or mentally. He could get the deed done before she would even know what was happening.

Then again….where's the fun in that?

He cocked a bit of a smile for her as he watched her lay on her too prissy bed, her hair spreading like waves of sea foam across the ocean blue of her bedspread. Her well endowed chest rose and fell rather quickly, letting him know that she was rather anticipating he would participate in this little game she was playing.

Ah women!

He tossed his sword aside, still in reach in case she tried to pull some shenanigans on him. Not that he needed it necessarily, as his manual skills were just as lethal. His coat fell off swiftly, as did his hat and shirt. He positioned on top of her, his strong, inked arms trapped her in the middle as he leaned over to murmur in her ear.

"What do you want from me, woman?"

"I think you know." She replied almost as breathlessly. She reached out to outline the emblem of the Jolly Roger tattoed on his chest. "You don't have to…"

"I know that." He bent to lick her ear as she yelped in a bit of surprise. "I could just grab your heart right now and you won't even know it."

"Then why aren't you?"

He didn't answer, instead dipping his head low and tracing the outline of her jaw with his tongue, his hand had crawled to the middle of her chest, pulling down her offensive brassiere and exposing her rounded breasts to the coolness of the air. Her nipples puckered in response, hardening even more when his palms possessed one of the soft mounds. Monet whimpered at his touch, her legs parting on cue and embracing Law's hips which were still clothed. She reached down to try to undo his belt, fumbling with them as she searched for his zipper. He allowed her to do so, as he ventured to her throat, tracing intricate patterns on it as he used to do. He could feel her skin heat up and flush rapidly. He mumbled against the tender skin of her neck when she finally undid his pants and pushed them aside. It was his turn to travel across the warm silkiness of her back, tracing the curves that led to her curvaceous behind. He pulled her panties down, discarding them heaven knows where. The green haired woman was moaning now, as she felt him teasingly run his fingers across her thighs, up, down, between them. He purposely avoided the area between her legs, much to her chagrin. She was already quite wet down there and knew that he would instantly provoke a climax the minute he decided to touch her in those regions.

Law pulled away, visually appraising the woman writhing beneath him. The years have been kind to her, her body seeming to change only for the better. She felt more supple than he remembered, her hands more adventurous than they used to be. He's been intimate with other women after her but she somehow stuck out in his head for one reason or another. Perhaps it was because of the situation they had been under… or the fact that he had been the first to awaken the carnal beast within her. Trying not to make of this anymore than what it was, he bent to kiss her, brief yet deeply, inserting his tongue between her welcoming lips, and savoring her taste. For several minutes their hands explored each other, every curve, dip and angle, as though familiarizing themselves again with bodies they've probed into many years ago. After a while she pushed him away hesitantly, reversing their positions as she got on top of him. He was as magnificent as she remembered. All lean muscle and sinewy strength. She ran her hands across his chest while he reached over to fill his hands with her breasts. Monet leaned over so he could cover one of them with his hungry mouth while he eagerly fondled the other one. She had pressed her wet femininity against his groin, as though inviting him to invade her. Law buried his face in her chest and had his hands squeeze her ass. He positioned her so that her womanhood was directly against his hardened shaft.

"Ride me." He commanded her, to which Monet was more than happy to oblige. She straddled him, welcoming his rigid endowment into her dark, moist depths. She cried when she felt him fill her completely, all the way to the hilt. She paused to savor his throbbing cock inside her, her nails digging deep against his shoulders. It felt good…no…more than that. She felt like she was going to explode any second now…but wait…she had to make this last. Because goodness knows when she was going to have her fill of him again….if it would ever occur. She began to move…forward, back, gyrating her hips in circles while grasping him with her muscles. Slow at first, then she picked up pace, almost bouncing on top of him as she slid him and out of her. Law had his fingers deep into the flesh of her hips as he guided her in this primitive dance of pleasure. He was beginning to tense up as she grinded against him. His jaw tightened as the woman on top of him awakened sinful sensations from within him that have been dormant for quite a while. Law felt Monet tremble on top of him. No doubt she was getting close as fast as she was panting. She cried, rather loudly as her body became taut and he felt her explode all over him. He was sure she was leaving marks of her nails on his shoulders as she bucked above him, calling his name out as she climaxed. He didn't have the luxury of watching her entire orgasm unfold as his own crescendo started its rapid ascent. He reached out to grab and squeeze her breasts as he pushed his hips up, stifling a sound as he came inside her. Law bit his lower lip as he released his seed into Monet. She was catching her breath, her eyes closed, concentrating on the warm flow of his essence. She may have gone into a second orgasm as she never truly descended from the first one. A delicious pain bloomed from her nipples spreading like electricity to her womanly core and she whimpered yet again. She collapsed upon him once she was done. Her face buried in his manly scent, her head still in a daze from the intensity of the orgasm she had. Her head was still spinning from all of this when she sensed a dome come above her and then a jab…a short, sharp one…upon her left chest and the next thing she noted as she lifted her sweaty head was the object in Law's hand.

A living, palpitating organ encased in a transparent container. She looked down to see the vacant spot on her chest.

She snorted.

"You would think you'd give a woman a little breathing room before you ripped her heart out."

A corner of his mouth lifted. "And give you a chance to delay the inevitable?" he inquired. "I've given you enough time to breathe…and more." He laughed as a cross expression lit her features.

"You are a vile creature Trafalgar Law." She complained as she pulled the covers to conceal her naked chest.

"Funny. It didn't seem that way a few minutes ago."

"Shut up."

"I've played your game." He said as he bent over to pick up his underwear.

"And you got what you wanted."

"So did you." He smirked as he leaned over to give her a small peck on the lips. Monet was a bit irritated but his gesture seemed to placate her some.

She didn't speak as he put his clothes back on. She watched as he put her heart into a pocket of his oversized coat.

"What are you going to do with that?" she inquired as he started to walk away.

He looked back, and flashed at her an expression she had no clue what to make of.

"Whatever I please." He said as he exited the door to her bedroom. She was tempted to follow him but chose instead to lay back on the rumpled sheets to the spot he made warm with his presence. Her nostrils could still pick up his masculine scent on it as she clamped her legs together. Her womanhood was still damp and throbbing from their recent encounter. Monet closed her eyes, reliving the last half hour of pure bliss she had experienced in the arms of the man who literally took her heart…. perhaps, figuratively as well.

No…she couldn't. Could not let him have her wrapped around his little finger….not like many years ago when she let her heart rule her head. When all he had to do was beckon and she would come crawling to him and his warm bed. Those were days of past and this time, she wasn't going to let him have his way. After all, two can play that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> I tried to stay away from fluff, mostly because Law doesn't seem to be the fluffy kind (much as we would love him to be, LOL!) so the story's emphasis was more of the FWB kind (oh shut up and don't tell me you don't know what that is). This was loosely based on the premise of how Law acquired Monet's heart. I don't know if they showed that in the manga or the anime (I've researched it quite a bit and didn't find anything so if it does exist you have to forgive me for my transgressions, LOL). Also, its fanfiction so we do have some liberties, yes? (Please don't go Canon-nazi on me, I have enough problems, LMAO). For anything else in this fic that you did not like, Bepo will apologize in my behalf.
> 
> Bepo: As long as you keep your promise to put me in a smut fic with a hot female bear.
> 
> Me: Ooookay…sure Bepo.
> 
> Penguin: But how do you know it's a hot female bear? They all look alike to me…
> 
> Bepo: Why can't you let me be happy for once? *cries*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was actually in the middle of writing my second Zoro x Robin fic when this popped into my head (yes you have my dear friend to thank for that, and by the way he makes a very fetching Trafalgar Law in case you're curious, LOL! No I wasn't bribed or threatened to say that). Kindly read and review…thank you!
> 
> By the way, I do take requests for smut…except yaoi. I have nothing against it, I just have no clue how to do it.
> 
> 7.26.2013 10:21 pm


End file.
